RenTay - Love at First Sight
by Princess Taylor
Summary: Ren felt lonely and need someone, like a girlfriend. Then, he met me as I was the new (feline) girl in the neighborhood. Later, Ren wanted to tell me something, but what? Find out! RenTay One shot. IDO R&S.


Ren was combing his long, shaggy, blond hair. He looked in the mirror and felt...kinda lonely. He just straightened his yellow sweater, and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. Stimpy, Ren's red feline companion, noticed that something was wrong with his yellow canine friend. "Ren, are you alright? You've been like this all week," Stimpy said.

Ren looked at Stimpy and frowned. "Well..." he said. "I feel kinda...how should I say this...lonely." Stimpy placed a hand on Ren's shoulder. "Aww, Ren, it's okay, I'm here," Stimpy assured. Ren kinda smiled, but..."Thanks, Stimpy. But it's not like that," Ren said. "What do you mean, Ren?" Stimpy asked.

"Well," Ren said. "...I need a girlfriend. I didn't have one in my whole life...I just need one, you know? Don't you ever feel like that, Stimpy?" Stimpy brushed his bangs out of his eyes with his hand and looked at Ren. "Sometimes, but not really," Stimpy said as he smiled. "Why would I need a girlfriend when I have my best friend to keep me company?"

"Aww...t-thanks, pal," Ren said. He took out his text book and notebook to do his homework from school. Stimpy looked out the window and saw a pink limo parked outside. "Hey, Ren, look! There's a pink limo," Stimpy said. Ren's ears perked up as he heard his red friend. He got up from his chair and went over to Stimpy.

He pulled one of the curtains and saw a man opening the door of the pink limo. Then, a girl wearing a pink dress, long brown hair, brown eyes, a pink bow, pink high heels, cat ears, and a cat tail with a pink bow on the end of it walked out (which BTW, is me). Ren's eyes widened with surprise. He blushed really red and his ruby pupils turned into hearts.

Stimpy smiled as he noticed his friend's emotions. "Oh, Reeeeeeeeen," the red cat said. Hearing his friend, Ren shook the thought as he shook his head. "W-what? Oh, sorry, Stimpy. I was...p-pensive," Ren said. Then I noticed the two looking out the window. Ren whipped around as he went away. Stimpy followed his friend.

Ren was in the kitchen with a clatter. "Hey, Ren. You okay...?" Stimpy asked. "Yep!" Ren said happily as he giggled. "Stimpy, I'm in love!" Ren gathered a pink heart box of chocolates with a light pink satin bow and a beautiful bouquet of pink water lilies. Then, Stimpy followed Ren out the door as Ren was walking towards the door. "Stimpy, could you open the door for me?" he asked. "Mm-hmm!" Stimpy said as he opened the door.

An ample amount of men were carrying my stuff in my new, pink house. "Please be careful," I said. Then, Ren and Stimpy approached to me. "H-hello," Ren stammered. I turned around and blushed as I saw the yellow, longed hair canine. "Oh, h-hello," I said. "My name is Taylor. It is nice to meet you two. What are your names?" I asked.

"M-my name i-is...Ren," Ren stammered. "And I'm Stimpy. Welcome to the neighborhood," Stimpy said. "Yes, w-welcome. Also to welcome you, I-I mean, WE brought you these ch-chocolates and wa-water lilies," Ren said. I gasped in surprise and awe. "Oh, thank you so much!" I said. Ren gave me the chocolates and flowers.

"I already feel so welcome. Thank you," I said. "Your welcome," Ren and Stimpy said in unison. "So anyways, do you go to school?" Stimpy asked. "Yes, I do," I said. "I believe I go to the school down, and around the block." Ren and Stimpy gasped in joy.

"That's the same school we go to!" Stimpy cheered. "Yay," I said. "Taylor, y-you okay?" Ren asked. "Mm-hmm," I said. "So anyways, I'll see you two then," I said. "Same thing. See ya!" Stimpy said. "Bye, Taylor," Ren said as he waved. "B-bye bye, Ren," I said as I waved. I then let out a soft, but sweet little..."Meow~" Then, I went into my house. Later, the men were done with helping me move my stuff in my new, pink house. "Thank you," I said. "Your welcome," all the men said happily as they drove off.

* * *

Time warped as it was morning. The sun shone and everyone was awake. Ren and Stimpy were getting ready for school, same thing with me. But the same name kept coursing through my head. "_Ren, Ren, Ren, Ren...!_" I thought. I continued sipping my latte and eating my doughnut. At Ren and Stimpy's, they were eating Powdered Toast for breakfast.

But Ren was actually putting his hands on his cheeks, blushing profusely, and sighed. Stimpy was giggling. "Oh, Ren, are you STILL in love with Taylor? Hmm...?" he asked. Ren sighed happily. "Yes, Stimpy, yes," Ren said. Then, the bus arrived. Ren and Stimpy grabbed their bookbags and walked out the door.

I grabbed my backpack and purse and walked out my house. Then I saw..."Good morning, Ren, and Stimpy," I said. "Oh, good morning, Taylor," Ren and Stimpy said in unison. They let me on the bus first. "Thank you very much," I said. Then Ren and Stimpy climbed on the bus. "Good morning," said the bus driver. "Good, morning," Ren, Stimpy, and I said.

Then, Ren, Stimpy, and I sat in the back of the bus. Then, the bus driver closed the doors and drove the bus all the way to the school. I took out my pink diary and pink pen and writing in it. Ren watched and then looked out the window. He took out his MP3 and placed the earphones in his ears.

Later, we've arrived at school. The day was long, but Ren, Stimpy, and I had a good time. Later, the day ended. Everyone was going to their lockers to get their stuff. So was Ren, Stimpy, and I. Then everyone walked out the front doors to the bus. Ren, Stimpy, and I climbed in the bus. Later, we've arrived at our stop. Ren, Stimpy, and I got off the bus. Then, the bus drove away.

Ren felt like he couldn't hide this feeling no more. Then..."Hey, Stimpy. I'll see you in a minute, okay?" he said. "Why, where are you going?" Stimpy said as he looked up from his textbook for as he was doing his homework. "Because...I gotta talk to Taylor about...something," Ren said. "O-okay. See you later," Stimpy said as he wrote on his worksheet.

"Okay," Ren said. Then, Ren walked over to my house as Stimpy watched from his and Ren's house out the window. Ren rang my doorbell. "_Coming!_" I said behind the door. Then, I opened my door and I saw...Ren. "Oh, h-hello, Ren," I said. "Hello, Taylor. M-may I please come in?" Ren asked softly. "Yes, you may," I said. Then Ren walked into my house. "Would you like something to drink?" I asked. "Yes, please," Ren said. "Tea?" I asked. "Yes, please," Ren said.

"Alright," I said. Then, I made tea for Ren and I. I sat next to Ren on the couch. "So anyways, Taylor, I want to tell you something," Ren said. "W-what is that?" I asked softly. "W-well...remember when I brought you those flowers and chocolates? Well, I...gave you those because I-" I cutted off Ren as I softly brushed my lips against his and I placed my hands on his cheeks.

Ren blushed in a deep shade of red. I blushed increasingly pink. Then, Ren placed his hands on my waist. Seconds later, we pulled apart slowly and gently. "Y-you had the same feelings?" Ren asked. I nodded gently. "Y-yes," I said softly. Then, Ren and I gave each other a hug. I laid my head on his shoulder. "Ren, are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked hopefully. Ren smiled. "Yes," Ren said as he nodded, his long, yellow hair tickling my neck. "Meow~" I said softly. Stimpy watched from his window as he smiled. "Aww...! That is SOO cute!" he said.

An hour later, Ren left my house. "Bye, Taylor, and thanks for the tea," Ren said. "Your welcome! You and Stimpy can come anytime!" I said. Then, Ren closed my door and walked back to his house. "Hey, Stimpy," Ren said as he opened his door. Stimpy was watching the Muddy Mudskipper Show. "Oh, hey, Ren. How was the _conversation_?" Stimpy asked. "Oh, good. Guess what? Taylor and I are boyfriend and girlfriend!" Ren cheered. "Oh...COOL! I'm so HAPPY for you two," Stimpy said as he snickered. Ren wondered why was he laughing, but decided to ignore it and enjoy the fact that Ren has a girlfriend, me, Taylor.


End file.
